


Anders Questions Carver's Decision on Becoming a Templar

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders reacts poorly to Carver's choice while Hawke tries to ignore his tantrum. Short and funny ficlet tied with future story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders Questions Carver's Decision on Becoming a Templar

"I can’t believe your brother is a Templar!" Anders yelled as Hawke read over a manuscript from Varric’s latest monstrosity while sipping a hot cup of tea in his study.

"Leave the boy alone. It’s good for him," Hawke sighed as he put the cup down upon a saucer while Anders continued to pace angrily around the room.

"Does he really hate you so much? You’re his brother and a mage! Why are you so calm about this?"

"Why wouldn’t I be? He’s out of the house and making money on his own for the first time. He finally has something to do with all the pent-up aggression. Maker knows he can’t get a date to save his life…"

"And what about your father? Your sister?! What would Bethany say if she were still here?"

"…She’d probably ask if he needed any help picking out a matching handbag for the dress he’s wearing."


End file.
